


supposedly, this is steph's gift (from last year lmao)

by star_k



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Familiar Louis, M/M, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_k/pseuds/star_k
Summary: this is the supernatural au nobody asked for. basically we headcanon HARD that louis is a fox so i started to write this.so: louis is a fox familiar. harry is a witch. louis is traveling around the country trying to look for a witch good enough to bond with, harry is the witch dumb enough to help niall on his cases. they fall in love, even if witch/familiar relationships are frowned upon.also liam is a hunter of generations and niall is the sheriff (not really) who shouldn't be meddling with witchcraft but he does anyway.





	supposedly, this is steph's gift (from last year lmao)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectdagger (sincerelyste)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/gifts).



> louis is a fox and this is my very lame try of proving it.
> 
> also, this was my first fic, so don't judge.
> 
> (jk judge all you want, why the fuck do you think this is abandoned lmao)

There was a fox in his garden.

 

Harry blinked but still, there was a fox playing on his garden. A red, petite, cute little fox. He put his teacup down on the kitchen sink and opened his curtain a little bit more to look at it jumping around and digging small holes quickly where his lillies should be underneath all the white snow.

 

What the fuck. The last time he saw a fox in his hometown it must have been five years ago, if not more. Especially in January, when it was so cold and a thick layer of snow covered everything in white. But not one to miss his opportunity, Harry grabbed some berries from his unfinished plate, his camera and his coat and walked out the back door.

 

“Hi! ” Harry murmured, seeing the fox turn and look at him suspiciously. “No need to look at me like that, I just want to take some pictures, if you don’t mind”

 

The fox seemed to ponder him – it even turned its head sideways a little. Harry smiled and crouched down, showing the animal his hand full of fruits.

 

“Here, cutie, have a berry” he said before throwing some a little far from him. The animal took a small step forward, waiting if Harry would do some sudden movement; when nothing happened, it proceeded cautiously, its blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the human, waiting for any threat.

 

“I won’t hurt you, you can come. These are fresh, and really juicy. A fair trade for some pics, don’t you think? ” The boy spoke softly, a small smile on his face. The fox made a funny face as if judging Harry’s phrase before leaning down and sniffing a berry. Not finding anything suspicious, it ate it, blinking happily and munching more when he found the berries to be juicy indeed.

 

Harry laughed a bit and lifted his camera to his face, snapping as many pics as he could while the fox pranced around, eating all the berries Harry threw on the ground.

 

“You’re so cute. It’s like you’re a mix between a dog and a cat. How is it possible?”

 

The fox had started rolling around the ground, showing off its red fur to Harry, as if basking on the attention and asking for some more berries.

 

“My mum always told me we can’t feed stray animals too much, otherwise they’d get attached. I wouldn’t mind, to be honest, but she’d give me a bit of an earful. So, sorry, pal. No more berries for you. ”

 

As Harry got up from his position, shaking a little bit from the cold, he saw the fox hesitate a little bit before moving forwards, as if to sniff the boy. Harry waited, and happily took some more pictures while the fox sniffed his camera’s lenses, giving him a better angle than he could imagine.

 

“Aren’t you a precious little thing? ”

 

The animal then seemed to look up grumpily at him, sniffed him one more time and then ran away, back towards the bushes and trees on his back yard.

 

As Harry lowered his camera from one last pic, he felt a strange feeling as if he had just been blessed.

 

-*-

“Morning.”

 

“Oh, good morning, Harry dear! How are you doing today?” Barbara exclaimed while Harry half-hugged her on his way behind the counter.

 

“I’m good. Thank you for letting me start a bit later today, I really enjoyed the extra sleep hours. ” Harry said while preparing for the start of his shift, putting a net over his hair and washing his hands thoroughly.

 

“No problem, my dear. You needed it after this hell of a week. Although, you never told me exactly what is it that you do with that sheriff of yours” Barbara enquired while rearranging the pastries, waiting for the beginning of the morning rush.

 

“Niall? Ha, Niall is an old friend of mine. He needed some of my expertise on a case of his. He says he needs my opinion, but honestly, I think he just needs to vent to someone and eat as many sweets as I can give him” Harry replied with a wicked smile on his face, making Barbara laugh and give up on the subject, just like the boy wished.

 

The morning rush made them forget anything but cappuccinos and croissants. As the hours passed by, only two customers stayed behind on the shop and Harry finally had time to gossip a bit more with his co worker.

 

“So, you won’t believe what happened this morning” he began, just to catch Barbara’s attention back to him.

 

“Hm?” She wondered, while she decorating a small anniversary cake they had to deliver that afternoon.

 

Harry passed her a small frosting rose he just made to be put on top. 

 

“A red fox appeared on my back garden today. You know, how in the end of it there’s a bunch of trees and bushes that end up on a small pond? I think it came from there. Poor baby must have gotten lost while looking for food. “ He heard a scratching chair noise coming from his back, probably one of the remaining clients getting up to head back out.

 

“Was it vicious? Did it attack you? ” Barbara asked a bit worried, drawing a frosting lace underneath the rose on top of the cake.

 

“Oh, no, not at all. It was only playing around, I managed to snatch some pictures of it while it ate some of the berries I threw on the ground. Cute little thing. It was really playful and smart, sniffed me all around. Had a cute fluffy tail, blue eyes, the fur was full of snow. So petite. ”

 

While Harry made hand gestures to imitate just how the fox’s ears moved, a scratchy voice interrupted him from behind.

 

“You know, that’s not very nice”

 

Barbara and Harry turned around to see a man in his twenties, brown soft fringe, a raised brow, blue eyes, scruffy beard, the beginnings of a pout. Harry lowered his hands and smiled politely. “I’m sorry, can we help you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s very rude to call someone petite or little, especially such a clever animal as a fox” Blue eyes finished with a bored tilt to his voice, smart fingers beating patterns on the counter. Harry gave Barbara an amused glance before she went back to the cake and he stepped closer to the mouthy customer.

 

“Well, I’m sorry then Mr….?”

 

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

 

At that, Harry leaned a bit on the counter, his elbow holding his weight while his eyes curiously ran over Louis. Comfortable clothes, soft wrists, straight posture. His feet seemed ready to flee, but his upturned chin seemed ready to fight. The boy exhaled confidence and Harry was more than willing to try him.

 

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis scrunched his nose. “I’m sorry to upset you, is that a personal matter to you?”

 

A glare. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Harry smiled cheekily. “Nothing. I mean, I dunno. Perhaps you’re a biology major? Do you specialize in foxes? Or are you just foxy?”

 

Barbara groaned behind him, but Louis seemed entertained. “What does that even mean?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me” Harry winked.

 

Louis hummed. “A Yorkshire tea, please. And a sweet on the house. If you’re gonna flirt with me, at least do it right”

 

Harry laughed, but complied anyway. Cute boys were his ultimate weakness.

 

-*-

 

Niall strutted in while Harry closed the anniversary cake in its box. A small card on top with golden letters wished “Happily Ever After and After!”, Harry’s crafty fingers fixing the bow on top. His gaze now and then stopped on Louis, sitting on the corner, book in hand, tea warm by his side. He seemed comfortable, except for Niall’s loud voice interrupting the calm bliss humming through the bakery.

 

“HAROLD! My man, my good man, my love, my life, my light!” The blond rapidly beat his hands on the counter. “I have a job for you”

 

“You know, you may strut around and call yourself a sheriff, but that still won’t make you the main character on an American cop show” Harry replied calmly, finishing up the box and putting it sideways. “Besides, I already  _ have _ a job. What do you want?”

 

Niall laughed. “Ok, first of all: rude. You sprint around on those fancy baking clothes of yours like you’re a Masterchef and I can’t do the same? Just plain rude, buddie. Dress for the job you want, not the job you have, etc.”

 

“Niall, we both have the job we want”

 

“Yeah, but I also always wanted to be an actor. Or a golf player. Or-”

 

“Your point?”

 

“Oh yeah, my point. I have a job for you. Like,  _ a job _ . Wanna help me?”

 

Harry sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

 

Niall seemed affronted “Of course you have a choice! You always do, don’t pull that shitte on me.”

 

Harry tutted. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry. Give me a sec, ok? I’m about to take my break anyway. Let’s-”

 

“And here I thought you were gonna take your break with me. Silly thought.”

 

Both Harry and Niall turned their attention back to the new voice. Louis stood two steps back, looking at them back and forth before he set his eyes on Harry, who raised a brow.

 

“Bit presumptuous, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, maybe, but after a pastry or two a boy may assume. Not gonna lie, I’m a bit disappointed.” Harry was about to respond when Louis turned to the third party. “Name is Louis, and you are? ”

 

“A very intrigued Niall Horan.” Both men shook hands before turning to Harry.

 

“Er, Louis, I would love to but-”

 

“Lunch. Tomorrow. Don’t find anyone else to go with.”

 

At that, Louis turned around and walked out of the shop.

 

Niall turned to Harry “Is he new around here or something?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess I’ll find out tomorrow”.

 

-*-

 

“Did you know female foxes are called vixens while a male fox is called a tod? And their babies are called pups, kits or cubs?”

 

“And what’s a group of foxes called?” Harry asked, before he took a last bite on his chips.

 

“It’s a skulk. Or a leash.”

 

“Fascinating.” Louis smiled proudly at himself, his cheeks full while he munched on his fish and chips. Harry had waited for the boy all day long, but it was only at midday that Louis walked in the bakery, snow all over his hair and clothes, and a full on attitude.

 

(“It’s lunchtime. Where are you taking me?” Louis asked without preamble, his blue eyes wandering over the line at the counter.

 

“I can’t right now, we’re at the middle of the lunch hour. Can you wait for me?”

 

Louis mumbled a little ‘I guess’ before sitting down with the cup of tea Harry apologetically gave him by the window. Two hours later, there they were at The Hunter Pub, eating Fish and Chips and drinking pints while talking about anything and everything they could.)

 

“Good to see I have a fox expert around next time my furry friends shows up” At that Louis snorted and looked away, fingers drawing lines at his pint cup “Talking about having you around, did you just move in? Or were you hiding from me all this time?”

 

Louis laughed “Yeah, something like that. I’m travelling around, looking for somewhere to settle. Does this town have anything to offer?”

 

“Well,” Harry gulped a bit of beer “There’s a lovely fountain at the town hall, classic buildings around, you know. The usual for a small village.” Louis hummed. “There’s also the bakery, we offer the best pastries in the county. This pub always has cold beer, the owner is an old friend of mine.”

 

“Funny name, those. ‘Sweet like Magic’. ‘The Hunter Pub’. Do you guys have a theme going around here?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? Small towns are quite magical. Plus, people tend to hunt a lot at the countryside. Nothing unusual.”

 

“Right. What else?”

 

“What?”

 

“What else does this old little town have to offer me?”

 

“Well, there’s a lovely bookstore down the corner...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There’s me.”

 

At that, Louis’ eyes light up. “Is that so?”

 

“Yup. As I’ve been informed already, a pastry or two makes a boy assume.”

 

Louis laughed and scrunched his face, hiding his mouth a bit with a sweater pawn. Harry was completely enamoured.

 

“Hey guys, everything okay here? Do you want one more round before you have to go back to the bakery, Harry?” Asked a young man with brown hair and kind eyes, a flower tattoo showing on his right hand while he gathered the empty plates.

 

“Nah, I think we’re good, Liam. Unless you want another, Louis?”

 

At that Louis shook his head, his blue eyes wondering over Liam’s face and clothes, gathering as much information on the stranger as he could.

 

“This is Liam. He’s an old friend and as I said, he’s the owner.”

 

Liam smiled down at Louis. “Nice to meet you. Louis, was it?”

 

Louis crossed his arms. “You’re the hunter, then?”

 

Liam and Harry quickly glanced at each other. “What?” 

 

“The Hunter Pub. Are you the hunter, then?”

 

Liam laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess. I mostly hunt for bottle caps under the table, though”.

 

Louis nodded to himself at that. “Yeah, I bet you do.”

 

Liam turned confusedly to Harry “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. Harry, do I put this under your tab?” At Harry’s nod, he smiled a goodbye and turned around with their empty plates at hand.

 

“Quick thinking that” Harry said, finishing his last sip.

 

“Is it? You guys are terribly slow here, then. Although it is kind of a waste for it to be called a Hunter Pub if the person manning it isn’t a proper hunter.” Louis answered picking at his nails.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, my bakery may be called Sweet like Magic but I’ve never seen a créme brulée flying around. Sometimes a name is just a name.”

 

“Either just a name, or a terribly chosen pun” Louis said with a raised eyebrow while Harry choked and laughed. 

 

“I guess. Let’s go?” Harry got up and helped Louis put his jacket back on, them both walking towards the front door waving a final goodbye to Liam.

 

While they returned to the streets and cold wind fluffed their hair and coats, Louis turned to Harry with a magnetic gleam in his eyes.

 

“You know, you forgot to ask the most important thing about foxes.”

 

Harry laughed and ran his hair through his whipping hair. “Did I? Really? What is it?”

 

Louis put his hands on his jacket’s pocket and turned around, walking backwards to keep his eyes on Harry. “What’s its home called.”

 

“And what is it?”

 

“It’s called a den.”

 

“Hmmm. And is this information important?”

 

At that, Louis stopped and gazed intently at Harry who just smiled softly at him, curiously. 

 

“Very. ”

 

-*-

 

“Then he winked, giggled and walked away?”

 

“Yeah, just like that.”

 

Niall and Liam guffawed.

 

“Oh my GOD, Hazza! Why do you always like the crazy ones?”

 

“I don’t know! But he’s just, he’s just charming, you know? You were charmed by him, weren’t you, Liam?”

 

Liam scratched his nose. “Mate, I can’t very well answer that”

 

“Yeah, Harry’s jealous fits are legendary” Niall finished his beer and got up while Harry grumbled and hugged the pillow “Anyone want another?”

 

“Should we be drinking this much before talking about the case?” Liam asked concerned. He saw Niall stop with the freezer door opened. Niall then took three more bottles and sat down beside the boys again.

 

“Yeah. Yeah we should.”

 

Just like that the mood grew heavier. Liam and Harry glanced at each other and sat forward on the couch, their postures guarded. They took a sip waiting for Niall to continue talking about the case.

 

“Harry, remember how I asked you to identify what there was on that hex bag I showed you?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, bad stuff. It was… it was nasty. Internal bleeding, concussion, eventual death. But the thing is, it wasn’t a spontaneous wish. There was a drawing, a sigil, I looked at it later and saw it was a casualty pray to a minor goddess. Something about chaos being bestowed upon the helder, so a paper cut could later turn into a generalized infection or a-”

 

“Or a teenager could swallow a piece of glass and die of hemorrhage.”

 

“Jesus. How could that even-?” Liam looked a bit pale.

 

“My station is interrogating their parents, they don’t know what to think. Some of my cops are sure they’re the ones at fault, a twisted way of infanticide. Nobody else was home, just mum and dad watching tv and the little sister up in her room. Nobody heard nothing, his sister went down the kitchen to get a cup of water and saw his dead body. ”

 

“And the hex bag?” Harry asked.

 

“In his pocket.”

 

“Just like the last three. What do you think, Niall?” Liam asked nervously, dreading to think about what his friend thought on the case. 

 

“I think I will need all the help I can get on this case.”

 

-x-

 

So, here’s the thing about little towns: nothing is quite like what the eye meets. Closed doors and shops at twilight, sparse movement on the streets, a calmness so big it boths unsettles and roots people’s heart. You know the man and wife down the street, you’ve seen them raise their two kids and a dog in their lovely house always smelling of fresh baked cookies and all smiles. Every small town seems to bathe in this quaint little mystique of simplicity, quite like a flame drawing in a moth for its brightness and warmth.

 

Holmes Chapel was no different. 

 

You grow up with your best friend, you fight, you lose touch, you rebond, you marry the little girl three streets down you’ve been in love with since kindergarten. You live a simple life.

 

Or you wake up in the middle of a slumber party with your two best friends from school to see a shadow looming over you, in which case you learn three things:

 

  1. There’s a shtriga in Holmes Chapel, apparently trying to feed on your spiritus vitae, apparently the cause of why cutie Betty down the street has caught sudden pneumonia overnight;
  2. Liam knows that because he heard his dad talking to his uncle late at night; 
  3. Harry has a quicker reflex than any of them could think was possible.



 

It goes like this.

 

Niall whimpers. Loudly. Because a boggart of evil santa in black colours and rotten teeth is getting closer to him. His breath quickens, tears gathering in his eyes, blurry vision and swimming thoughts. He’s going to die by something foul and he didn’t even tell his momma goodbye.

 

He might have also wet his pants, but no one is much of a prick to remember him of that detail.

 

That’s what awakens Liam, in a small scream of “oh my god!”, to see what happened to his blonde friend, promptly waking Harry from his deep dreams. Harry, who points his hand towards the creature, causing a small explosion to happen in his face, scaring it away from Niall- with barely any trouble but a cold for a day or two and a scratched scar on his left shoulder- and out of the window.

 

Heavy breathing, the three boys look at each other to see if they were okay. Big, scared eyes, no one knows exactly what happened, or what should they do.

 

“Do you think it is gone?” Liam wonders.

 

“What  _ was _ that?” Niall whispers.

 

“I don’t know.” Harry trembles. “Niall, are you okay?”

 

The boy starts to cry softly “I was going to die, I was going to die! Did you see that? What was that? What was it  _ doing to me _ ? It wasn’t human! That wasn’t human, what  _ was _ that? What was that!”

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, shh” Harry climbed Niall’s bed, he and Liam speaking softly so the boy could calm down.

 

“Harry,” Liam began as Niall sniffed softly “what did you do?”

 

“What?”

 

“You scared it away. How did you do that?” Before Harry could protest or deny Liam, he continued “I saw you raise your hand towards it, before the blasting. How did you do that?”

 

“Harry, do you have superpowers?” Niall turned to him, finally sitting up so he could see the other boys better. He silently moves away from the pee puddle underneath him.

 

“No, I don’t. I-”

 

“Don’t lie. I saw it.” Liam pressed him, Harry bracing himself as if he wished he could disappear.

 

“I can’t tell you. Shouldn’t we wake an adult to take care of us? Tell them what happened? My mum-”

 

“We should call my dad”

 

“What? Liam, why?” Niall scoffed “Your dad runs a pub. What the hell should we call him for? Do you think that thing was a drunk? Didn’t you hear the part when I said  _ it wasn’t human _ ? Mumma is right next door, we should call her, she’ll know what to do or who to call”

 

“No, that’s exactly why we should call MY dad. HE knows what to do with those things.”

 

“Serve them a pint? This is serious, Liam, I almost DIED”

 

“And so am I! Trust me here, Niall, my daddy is the person we should be calling right now. Okay? Harry? Harry, what-”

 

The curly boy was staring intently into Liam, his pale face showing exactly how scared he seemed. “Your father is a hunter.” There was no question.

 

“Well, yes, he is. We went to hunt with him last summer, remember? Are you alright?” 

“An actual hunter. Who hunts thing. Creatures. He hunts supernatural beings, just like me”

 

Silence reigned in the bedroom while the three of them pondered what that meant. Obviously, after such an encounter, all attempt of pretense would fall flat. Liam, in its rush to help, seemed to have spoken more than he should have. Niall, scared to death and having just survived it, had just been handled a new view on life and the things that surrounded them in the dark. And Harry.

 

Harry just felt it was the right time to tell his secret.

 

“I’m a witch, Liam. But you shouldn’t be scared of me. I just tried to save Niall from that thing. Can you keep this a secret from your dad? I don’t want to have to move again because we’re being bothered by another hunter. It wasn’t very nice last time.”

 

He just wasn’t very good at keeping secrets, to be honest.  

 

The bad smell from Niall’s bed seemed to tickle their noses, a cold wind bringing a shiver down their spines. The window was still opened, a silent reminder of who - or what - had just been there minutes ago. Harry cautiously got up to close it, every scared step dreading what could be nearby, or just on the other side of the window. As the window shut closed under his cold palms, Harry wondered if he’d done something stupid, saying more than he should have to his friends. His mom, warm hearted as she was, always told him to never quite believe in people so easily, for the pain of betrayal always seemed deeper.

 

Maybe he should have listened to her.

 

He turned to see Niall looking curious at him, Liam with an indecipherable look in his brown eyes.

 

“We can keep it a secret, can’t we, Liam? Won’t be the first one, anyway. Remember the broken china on Christmas? No one knows who did it, and we won’t tell them any soon. It’s the same thing here, mate” Niall spoke softly, a finger nudging Liam on the knee while he seemed transfixed on Harry.

 

“Ok. Okay, that’s how this is going to go. I’m going to call Daddy, I’m gonna tell him what happened. I’m gonna say we screamed so loud it ran away. He’s gonna take care of it and we won’t be bothered by it again, I think. And then… and then we’ll all keep quiet about Harry being a witch, because he shouldn’t be saying that to anyone. Deal?”

 

“Deal” 

 

“Thank you, Liam. Niall. I knew I could trust you guys.” Harry smiled softly, before going back to the bed “So, let’s do it?”

 

And that, is how they say, was that. There are some things you can't share without ending up being friends for life, and surviving a shtriga attack is one of them.

 

-x-

 

Opening your eyes to the supernatural isn’t quite as scary as people make it seem.

 

Well, sometimes it is, but not everyone has their big awakening while in the middle of a creature attack. Most of them are actually the families from the victims of said attack, so honestly, it is mostly quite sad. So it goes.

 

To Harry however, it never meant anything but delightful happiness. 

 

You see, witches are in the big majority normal folk who sold their souls for a trick or two. Not all of them very bright, almost all of them very petty. Eternal damnation for the pleasure of making a good revenge, or a quirky little life. Legend says someone even sold it for perfect skin to the rest of their lives. Who knows. Life is like that sometimes.

 

Harry, however, comes from a family of very fortunate - or very cursed - individuals who are born with said powers. No one quite knows why, if they’re bloodline of one of the smart sellers who bargained powers to themselves and all of their generation, or if they’re just lucky descendents of an inbred marriage between a human and a magical creature. Nobody knows anymore, nobody cares. Millenia of Styles descendents (or whatever they were called before) have enjoyed life with a little trick up their sleeves - a flourish here, a petty curse there. It’s a gift passed on generation to generation for so long, they don’t even question it anymore. Are they cursed? Are they doomed? They don’t know. 

 

Harry doesn’t care, anyway. He’s learned what his mother taught him, their family knowledge passed on oral classes and books so old they made you sneeze (if it was one of the polite ones, they would even bless you in return. Go figure). His first magic trick made at the tender age of three, a small kid in the dark of night giggling as little stars popped in front of his eyes to keep him safe. Nothing too sophisticated, just a small piece of his life.

 

There’s much too big a taboo in witchcraft, as if all they did was curse your firstborn child and eat the little children, but honestly? Harry just liked to make sweets with a little twist, as he liked to call it. Apple pie with filled with nostalgia. Cupcakes with giddy happiness. Treacle tarts with cheeky giggles.

 

Nobody could be blamed for liking to make people happy. Magic was an easy way to make it happen, so he did it.

 

Obviously, he was no saint. Of course he would use it for his everyday life “as a veritable magical Snow White”, Niall says. A sentient broom here, a vanishing spell there; a happy home for a simple man. He wasn’t like his sister Gems, always waiting to take the world by storm. He just liked a happy home. And if that happened to mean sometimes helping Niall at the station? Then so be it. Holmes Chapel was his home, he was more than happy to help keep it safe.

 

Work hard, play hard, be kind. 

 

Harry Styles, magical extravaganza, little trick up his sleeve, tasty eclairs in the oven: just like cinnamon, that’s how he rolls.

 

Pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> ziall was supposed to happen in this as well. oh well.
> 
> fun fact: my sister broke a glass by biting it when she was little. she didn't swallow any of it but since i learned this story i've been terrified of it ever happening to me.
> 
> children are weird, man.


End file.
